


Best of Luck

by h_itoshi



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Betting a blowjob is dumb, Drunken poker, Hey guys marius is 18 and I'm gonna post porn now, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, happy birthday marius, oh and there's some voyeurism in there too oops, unless you already like the guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: There’s something about Marius that makes Sou’s feelings very confused. Because he’s spent the majority of their time growing up together thinking that Marius is a baby no matter how pretty he is, but the older they’ve gotten, the harder it is to keep thinking that.





	Best of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a countdown to Marius' 18th birtday for a looong time. Because let's face it he's hot and once upon a time I swore to stay off the adult rating until he turned 18. And I kept that promise, and now I'm gonna be shameless about him.
> 
> This plot is taken from one of the first fics I ever posted online, and reworked into a new fic since this is my ten year posting fic anniversary (I am not really that old why does that sound so old), and that's the explanation of it being so generic.  
> The voyeurism is explained by the fact that the original fic was VK fic.
> 
> I hope nobody's gonna lynch me for writing this. (But Marius is hot)

”Are you sure?” Sou raises his eyebrows at Marius, because he’s not convinced Marius isn’t too drunk to tell.

”I’m sure!” Marius calls insistently, cheeks a little pink and the smile constant on his face despite trying to look serious.

They’re not legal to drink yet, either of them, but Marius keeps claiming he’s already legal to drink beer in Germany and Sou is almost 20 anyway. Just a year left. And Fuma’s house, Fuma’s rules. Kento was about to put up a fight about it but Fuma just had to ask him when he first started drinking himself to make him give up.

They’re playing poker, on Fuma’s request, a collection of liquor bottles on the table and everyone is more or less affected. Shori’s definitely the drunkest, giggling at all of Fuma’s jokes and started saying things that Shori would never say otherwise, including colourful swearwords and references to sex. It’s fun, Marius’ eyes practically sparkling at hearing Shori say ”fuck you” to Fuma, and Sou knows he laughs too much himself but who really cares.

The betting in the game is done with anything that is accepted by the majority, cash and some jewellery, a starbucks coupon, hair ties, pieces of clothing and shots that Fuma gladly throws in whenever he knows he’s not winning.

”Are you sure that you’re sure?” Sou tries again, because his own hand is the best he’s gotten throughout the game, or ever really, and all the others have folded besides Marius. ”Because I’ll win this.”

”How sure are you about that?” Fuma asks loudly, looking smug and Sou knows he probably shouldn’t pick the bait but he can’t help it.

”So sure! I’ll bet anything!” He boasts, even though a little voice at the back of his mind is telling him to shut up.

”Would you bet a kiss?” Kento asks, raising his eyebrows, and Sou feels a hot jolt go through his body as he involuntarily turns to look at Marius laughing while reaching over to slap Kento’s head at the suggestion. The filter that normally stops him from looking at Marius lips and wonder what they’d feel like pressed against his skin is currently a bit out of function and he has to swallow and purposely look away to stop the thoughts.

But then he looks down at his straight flush and thinks to hell with it. Marius having to kiss him isn’t exactly his worst nightmare. More like the opposite.

”Definitely!” He calls decidedly, and Marius’ eyes widen as his lips part in surprise and it’s cute.

There’s something about Marius that makes Sou’s feelings very confused. Because he’s spent the majority of their time growing up together thinking that Marius is a baby no matter how pretty he is, but the older they’ve gotten, the harder it is to keep thinking that. Marius is three years younger than him, which is an eternity in teen years, but Marius has always somehow been older than his age. He’d kissed girls, like, really kissed them when he was 14 and Sou didn’t do that until he was 17, and his thoughts about love have always been too grand for a teenager.

Now, Marius has the kind of carefree aura to him that says things never gets complicated with him, he tries new things without fearing any consequences, and it makes him so intriguing when Sou himself thinks way too hard about everything. What doesn’t help either is that Marius is beautiful and clingy and calls him Sou-chan in this sweet voice that’s all for him and Sou’s heart can’t help itself.

”Oh. Okay.” Marius says, but he looks at his cards and then up at Sou with a small smile. ”I still think I’m gonna win!”

”Then why not raise it to a blowjob?” Fuma suggests, snickering, and Kento’s eyes widen before he turns to slap Fuma’s arm.

”Fuma!” He reprimands, but Fuma just laughs and Sou’s heart is about to deafen him with how hard it’s beating.

”Sure, I'll do it!” Marius claims, and Shori whistles while Fuma and Kento both turn to stare at him. Sou swallows, hard, feeling a little light headed because they can’t be _serious_ , but the mere idea of Marius on his knees is enough for his cock to start twitching and he tries to force it to stop by willpower. He somehow still wants to believe Marius doesn't know what he's agreeing to, since he can't believe Marius would offer so easily, but deep down, he's not surprised.

”Wanna raise that Sou-chan?” Fuma asks, but he’s still eyeing Marius like he’s impressed with his guts.

”Nope.” Sou says, shaking his head a little too quickly, very tempted to fold since he has to match Marius’ bet to win, but he can’t give up this hand.

”But you call?” Fuma goes on, eyes glittering and Sou makes a face at him.

”Yeah.” He says faintly, trying to push back thoughts that he might actually get a blowjob, and definitely tries to ignore that he might _lose_ and have to _give_ one. He never has before. But he tries to repeat to himself that it’s all a good joke, just a joke. They can't be serious.

”Okay then!” Marius says dramatically and lays his hand face up on the table with a grin.

It’s a flush, high with the knight of hearts and Sou’s own heart stops for several reasons.

First from how close he was to losing. Then when he realizes that he won. And finally when he realizes what it _means_ that he won.

”Hey Sou, we don’t have x-ray vision, if we did I’d still be fully clothed!” Fuma calls, motioning towards Shori wearing Fuma’s shirt on top of his own, but Sou barely hears him as he lays his own hand down with shaky fingers.

There’s a moment of silence as they all look at his cards, at the queen of spades sitting proudly at the end of his flush.

”Oh.” Marius finally gets out. ”I lost?”

”Looks like you did.” Fuma says, looking expectant like he doesn’t know what’s going to happen now but he can’t wait to find out.

”Hmm.” Marius hums in soft acceptance, but then looks up straight at Sou with a tiny smile and Sou already knows that Marius is doing this. No joking. ”Then I guess I have a debt to Sou-chan?”

Sou parts his lips to try and get something out, like a protest or excuse or whatever, but then Marius wets his lips and Sou can’t speak, only watch as he rises from his seat across from him.

He feels almost spellbound as he watches Marius pass Shori on his way around the table, his mouth feeling dry and airways restricted. It’s not until Marius’ hand grabs the back of his chair and pulls it away from the table, turning him towards Marius that the panic kicks in.

”Hey, Mari, you really don’t-” He starts, but then Marius sinks to his knees, laying hands on Sou’s thighs and Sou’s concerns shift entirely. ”Wait, _here_?!”

Marius just blinks up at him with those large brown eyes and then glances around like he doesn't see the problem. ”Unless someone minds?”

Sou glances up too, at the stunned expressions but nobody seems to want to leave, and he feels the blush heat his cheeks to burning temperatures. Shori even grins and it feels exposing and weird and awkward but Sou can still feel himself swelling in his pants for reasons he can't even sort out.

”Good.” Marius settles, then reaches out for the fastenings of Sou’s pants and Sou involuntarily jumps at the careful touch. He’s not that used to people touching him there.

He feels the warmth of Marius’ arms against his thighs as Marius smoothly undoes the button and zipper of his baggy jeans, the constrast of cool air against his underwear making him shiver. He feels Marius watching him, but he can’t look back, just stares at his fingers when they curl around his jeans and underwear, pulling down and he lifts his hips a little to help. He can’t look down at his half hard cock either, just keeps watching Marius’ fingers until they stop pulling at his thighs.

It’s not that comfortable, but he’s so mentally uncomfortable right now it doesn’t even matter. Then Marius’ head ducks into his view, eyes blinking up at him.

”Hey. Look at me.” Marius says, voice soft and compelling and Sou can’t do anything else now, even as he vaguely hears Fuma’s impressed ”oh damn”.

Instead, he finds himself entranced by Marius’ dark, playful eyes, so distracted he jumps when long warm fingers wrap confidently around his erection to stroke him, and a little sound gets past his lips before he can help himself.

But Marius just smiles at the sound, glancing down at his own ministrations and then looks up under lashes and Sou’s hard within three strokes, ready to come just like this. Except that wasn’t the point, and he barely holds in his disappointed whine when Marius relocates a little, his touch shifting from purposeful to teasing.

Sou watches Marius lick his lips, this time very much intentional, and then lean in to press his lips to the head of Sou’s erection. It’s surreal, or would be if Sou couldn’t watch the shadows on Marius’ face, couldn’t see his lips part to allow a flick of his tongue that Sou feels all the way to his toes. He’s already ready to grab Marius' hair and fuck his face until he comes even though he’s never wanted to do something that dirty to a girl before, but Marius still looks so smug it only feels fair. Of course he doesn’t have the courage to actually do it though, he just fists his hands to try and remain calm and softly moans as Marius tongue laps at his slit like precome is his favourite taste and it’s so slutty Sou’s blushing even more.

”Fuck.” Shori mumbles quietly, and Sou is acutely reminded there are others around, tearing his eyes from Marius’ to look up.

The elder three all have similar expressions on their faces, dark eyes watching, Shori’s cheeks a little pink while Kento’s continously rubbing his lower lip with his thumb and Fuma twirls a strand of his own hair. They’re all turned on, definitely, and Sou can’t handle how they’re watching Marius at his own erection, never considered himself an exhibitionist but he wants to arch and give them a better view as much as he wants to cover himself and he's so confused right now.

”Oh god.” He mumbles, his cheeks throbbing with how red they are and he covers his face with his hands to try and hide it.

But then there’s a squeeze at the base of his cock, and his surprised moan is muffled by his hands.

”Look at me.” Marius repeats, and Sou can feel the vibrations of the words against his skin at the same time as a hand reaches up to grasp his arm. His hand is pulled down, and he reluctantly looks back at Marius, his eyes just as dark as anyone else’s but so much more captivating.

”Look only at me.” Marius says, voice deep and sultry and nothing has ever sounded better as he's glancing up at Sou while his lips lightly brush against the veins on Sou’s erection.

He’s so caught up in the view he barely notices his hand being relocated, doesn't think about it until his limp fingertips brush that silky European hair, and he can’t keep from sliding his fingers into Marius’ hair to hold on. It feels so different from what Sou's felt before like this, so short and soft, and his grip tightens involuntarily when Marius parts his lips to properly take the head of Sou’s erection into his mouth.

It’s so hot, the heat almost scorching with how it radiates through Sou’s entire body and makes him tremble, shallow breaths coming out heavy in the air, mixed up with soft, wet sounds and it feels so dirty.

Marius keeps glancing up at him, long eyelashes fluttering as he does, but Sou can’t look away even if he wanted to as Marius hollows his cheeks for a moment, giving him a taste of what’s to come and Sou doesn’t think he will be able to handle it. He’s only had two blowjobs ever and from the same girl, so he doesn’t have much to compare with, but Marius has to be fantastic at it because this feeling isn't even in the same category.

Sou bites his lip when Marius mouth slides further down, enveloping him tighter in wet heat, but the moan comes out anyway, and Marius’ hum around his erection sends shivers all over his skin.

Sou's never usually vocal, embarrassingly used to just touching himself in places where he could be overheard, so the moans Marius keeps pulling from him sound wanton and loud and unfamiliar to him, keeping the blush hot on his cheeks in embarrassment.

But Marius looks so good he can't help it, his hair scrunched up between Sou's fingers, his lips swollen and shiny as he looks like he thoroughly enjoys taking much more of Sou's erection into his mouth than he should be able to.

Usually, Sou would feel awkward in this situation, wouldn't know what to do and worry about being bad, looking bad, but there's something about this that changes him completely. Maybe it's being watched, his stage confidence somehow slipping out, or it's the jealousy he can't repress when he hits the back of Marius' throat and nearly pulls his hair out as he whimpers.

The jealousy of knowing Marius has done this before, has done it several times. With someone else. Sou hopes dearly it's some random dude in Germany, but he can't help but think of juniors Marius hangs out with and he doesn't even feel bad for the half involuntary thrust he gives.

Marius makes a surprised little sound at the movement, a hand raising to hold Sou's hips down and he vaguely hears someone else clear their throat, but he can't concentrate on anything besides Marius right now.

The heat is so good, the dirty picture Marius makes between his legs even better and the wet sounds are the icing on the cake, and Sou's so close already even though he doesn't want to be.

Marius can definitely tell, his eyes mischievous as he glances up before hollowing his cheeks and getting serious, and Sou groans, his thighs trembling and hips trying to roll up but Marius' hand is holding him still.

“I-” He finally gasps out when the pressure suddenly accumulates too quickly inside him, and he pulls desperately at Marius' hair to make him get off.

He doesn't entirely manage though, Marius stubbornly stays with lips wrapped around the head and looks up at him curiously, and Sou's head falls back as his hips buck and he comes so hard he's almost scared of the intensity of the orgasm.

He vaguely feels a couple gentle sucks before Marius pulls away and Sou shakily detangles his fingers from his hair, blinking his eyes open enough to take in reality again.

Marius is licking his lips in contentment like he just ate something delicious and Sou suddenly gets every sense of decency back to his body, blushing madly as he hurries to refasten his clothes while trying not to look at anyone.

“Uhm.” Kento clears his throat, and even though Sou refuses to look up at him he senses the others breaking themselves out of whatever's going on in their heads. “That was...”

“Hot.” Fuma fills in, voice a little lower but he makes a good effort at his ordinary tone. “Good job kids.”

“I... I'll just...” Sou tries to start a sentence that can excuse him for a moment, but he ends up with nothing and just rises to leave, pointedly not looking at anyone.

He doesn't know how to handle the idea of turning other people on by letting them watch him, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and weird about the whole thing. He just needs a moment to himself.

He vaguely hears mumbling and moving around at the table behind him, but he just focuses on finding the bathroom. Except the second he lays fingers on the door handle, there's a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey.” Marius says softly, and Sou spins around, eyes widening as he sees Marius concerned expression. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” Sou gets out, but his poor cheeks are heating up again and he wonders how he'll ever look at Marius again without flashing visuals of his sparkling eyes and hollowed cheeks. “Fine, I just... you.... I....”

He trails off, very distracted by how Marius tries to hide a smile but he can't, biting his lip before looking up at Sou with knowing eyes.

“Don't you... Owe me something?” Marius asks softly, taking a step closer and Sou feels something hard against his hip and he shudders, amazed at how turned on Marius obviously is.

“What... What do you mean?” He tries, but his hands are already on Marius' hips and he's not okay with how much he wants to touch him right now right here just outside the bathroom door.

“A kiss?” Marius smiles pointedly, tilting his head in a manner that's way too innocent considering what he just did.

Technically, that's not how the game works, but Sou figures to hell with it as he grabs Marius T-shirt collar to tug him down enough for a heated kiss.

 

~*~

 


End file.
